Frigga (Earth-11584)
History "I taught you magic as a way for you to stand out from your brothers. And yet you use it to hide away from me. Do you truly think so little of the woman who raised you and still regards you as a son?" Frigga Fjorgynndottir was born in the ancient days of Asgard, before the joining of the Nine Realms. The daughter of an Asgardian nobleman, she was often hailed as the most beautiful woman in all of Asgard in her youth and also was an adept magic user from a very young age. Young Odin, the Crown Prince of Asgard, was quite taken with her when they first met as children, and when he came of age it was a simple matter for that friendship to blossom into a lifelong romance. Odin and Frigga were married shortly after Odin took the throne of Asgard, making Frigga the Queen of the same. As Queen she was ostensibly the commander of the legions of the Valkyries, though she often deferred that role to Odin during the early part of their reign, before the Valkyrie regiments were ultimately disbanded. Frigga gave birth around 955 to two sons in quick succession, Thor and Balder. Though she loved both of her sons equally, she often doted more upon Balder rather than Thor, given that Balder was the younger of the two. Upon hearing of the Prophecy of the Kinslaying, Frigga took measures to ensure Balder's safety, casting a spell upon him to make him virtually indestructible within Asgard (save for a specific weakness to weapons made of mistletoe). Shortly thereafter she also joined her husband in taking in Loki, the abandoned Frost Giant child. Though she concealed the truth of his origin's from him, she also tried her best to teach her son something to stand apart from his warrior brothers. As such, she schooled Loki in the ways of magic, taking him on as a student along with other Asgardian noble children. At some point, she also taught magic to the woman who would go on to become Amora the Enchantress. When Thor's coronation as king was interrupted by Frost Giants, Frigga advised caution and stood by her husband in his decision not to go to war. She was however heartbroken when Thor disobeyed his father, and in so doing not only opened Asgard to the prospect of war, but eventually found himself banished to Midgard. Though she disagreed with Odin in private, publicly she backed the decision of the throne. This was further tested when stress forced Odin into the Odinsleep prematurely, which forced Frigga to make a difficult decision. She was presented with (falsified) evidence by Loki that Balder had arranged for the incursion of the Frost Giants. Not wanting to believe her son capable of this duplicity, but also not wanting to undermine her husband, she supported Loki taking the throne temporarily while Balder was placed in the dungeons. She eagerly waited for Odin to awake, and was shocked to find Loki standing over the sleeping Odin, killing the Frost Giant king Laufey. Thor returned to Asgard at that moment, though, and revealed Loki's evil plans. Frigga could only look on in horror as her family squabbled over the throne, which resulted in Loki seemingly falling to his death into the void. However, Loki merely was transported to another place, and was eventually recruited by Thanos and the Chitauri to invade Earth. Thor eventually helped stop this invasion and returned to Asgard with both the Tesseract and the wayward God of Mischief. Frigga watched as Odin was forced to sentence Loki to several hundred years in the dungeons. She often visited Loki in prison, trying to reach out to him and understand him further, but could not penetrate the veneer he put up emotionally. Unlike Odin, Frigga was supportive of Thor's relationship with an Earth woman named Jane Foster, and welcomed her to Asgard with open arms when she was brought for treatment. Frigga tried to find a spell that would safely remove the Aether from Jane's mortal body before it was destroyed by it, but her search was interrupted by the attacking Dark Elves led by Maleketh and Amora the Enchantress. Frigga fought to defend Jane from Maleketh, and ultimately helped drive him away from Asgard temporarily. However in the process, she was tragically killed by the Dark Elf, causing no amount of grief for her family in the days that followed. Powers & Abilities * Magical Abilities: Frigga was known as one of the most skilled witches in the history of Asgard, being well versed in all manner of magics and sorceries known to the Asgardians (and even having some training from the Vishanti, the ancestors of the modern day Masters of the Mystic Arts on Earth). These abilities were especially true in the powers of illusions and enchantments, which was the source of both Loki's mastery of the former and Balder's near-invulnerability in the case of the latter. * Asgardian Physiology: Being an Asgardian, Frigga had a lifespan far greater than that of a normal Earth woman. She also was stronger and more durable than the average being, though to a lesser extent than her husband or her sons. Weaknesses Despite coming from a warrior culture, Frigga was not a warrior herself, preferring the life of study and reflection to a life of combat. Though she was ostensibly the commander of the fabled Valkyrie legions in the early days of Asgard, she rarely executed this role, abdicating it entirely to Odin following the peaceful truce with Jotunheim. As such, she was woefully inexperienced in combat, and against a skilled opponent (like Maleketh) could easily be overwhelmed. Film Details Frigga appears in the following films within the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases she is portrayed by actress Rene Russo. * Thor (2011) * Thor: The Dark World (2013) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Asgardian